


Flora

by SilverSpring



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dwelf Baby Girl, Life-saving Magic, M/M, Mpreg, Original Female Character - Freeform, Unconscious Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin死后，Thranduil去学习了一种诺多族的古老魔法，这种魔法可以挽救逝去的生命，代价是活过来的精灵会忘掉之前最恨的人。而由于种族的差异，魔法的效用出现了偏差，Thorin忘掉了自己最爱的人......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flora

大战结束，渡鸦岭上传来矮人王英勇战死的噩耗时，精灵王正满身疲惫地在营帐里脱下他的盔甲，听到消息之后他的手指有一瞬间的颤抖，身体变得僵直，侍卫低垂着眼不敢进行下一步的动作。Thranduil回过神来，示意侍卫继续，冰蓝色的眼睛看不出情绪，半晌才出声命令传令官集结剩下的精灵军队准备离开。Feren领命出了王帐，Thranduil挥退了帐篷里所有的属下和随从，直到听不见他们的脚步声才放任自己跌跌撞撞地后退两步跌坐进椅子里。他看着被风吹得翻卷起来的帐角，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

Thorin......

 

埃雷博的大殿里，昔日的烛火被点亮，却也只是泛着昏暗的光。矮人们将他们的王抬进他之前的房间，在葬礼之前他一直会在这里，直到被放进冰冷厚重的石棺，永远地被封存起来。

Balin最后回头看了Thorin一眼，深蓝色的枕头和被褥将他的脸衬得更加毫无血色，Balin的脸痛苦地扭曲起来，这个几乎是他看着长大的孩子，就这样走完了他悲壮的一生。他甚至都没有看见他们杀声震天，将所有半兽人余孽绞杀干净后重新夺回家园的情景。

Dwalin在一边拍了拍兄长的肩膀，看着Thorin的表情带着十分的悲痛和隐忍，两人一同关上了门，离开了寝殿。

Thorin的遗体被放置在床上，在他还是小王子时候的那个房间，穿着整洁干净的新衣，连腰带上的宝石都是新的，厚厚的毛领看起来很暖和。他躺在那儿，像是经历了一段格外漫长而艰辛的冒险，只想求得一场好眠。他看起来睡得很沉，只是面色苍白些，也比平时安静些，不似旅途中那颠沛流离的模样，时时刻刻绷紧着心弦，攥着剑。毕竟已经回家了，所有的重担也可以暂时卸下了。

就让他先睡会儿吧，也不知道有多久没有睡过一个好觉了，Balin一步一步走离寝殿的时候这样想着。

就让他再睡会儿吧，Thranduil再次用腿夹了夹身下狂奔的马的肚子，这样想着。

 

Thranduil从瑞文戴尔领主的书房里走出来的时候天色已经有些暗了，急匆匆迎上来的领主大人想说些什么，但看到老友的眼神时了然的闭上了嘴。他们相识数千年，从还不够父亲腿高之时就成了朋友，漫长的岁月和连年的征战将他们的友谊打磨得如白玉一般温润而坚韧。Elrond熟悉这个表情，Thranduil将要宣布一个他无法推翻的决定，跟他儿时宣布要放弃射箭课程改练长剑时一模一样。

Thranduil在空旷的露台上站定，Elrond注视着他将深黑色的斗篷披在银色的骑装上，那是Thranduil最喜欢的一套衣服，素色的布料上用银线绣着细密的云纹，服服帖帖地包裹着他瘦长纤细的身躯，袖口处用皮革护腕束紧，脚踝处则隐藏在了长靴之中。Elrond叹了口气，轻声唤他："Thranduil."

"Elrond." Thranduil回应着，却也不看他，抬起头白皙的手指在脖颈处灵巧地跳动着，将斗篷上的细线扎成一个牢固的结，然后用手拨了拨头发，将不小心带到斗篷外的金发捋回帽子里。

“你真的要这么做？”Elrond走上前，将他左臂衣料上的一处褶皱抹平。

Thranduil看了看他，深吸了一口气，转过身望着远处灿烂的晚霞，半响才回答说：“你知道我别无选择。”

“也许这是他的宿命，拯救他的国家，他的族人，并为此付出生命。这是他的荣光。”Elrond有些犹豫，他知道Thranduil在他的书房翻了哪些书，查阅了哪些典籍——那些因为希望而生，却受到束缚的魔法。“人为地改变命运的轨迹是件冒险的事情，而那些魔法，目前还没有精灵在别的种族身上用过，我们谁也不能保证不会有其他的风险。”

“是的，我明白。可是拯救他却是我的宿命。任何艰险。”Thranduil平静地回答，咽下了后面的话，抬起一只手表明他并不想继续谈论这个话题。

“你知道你们将付出什么样的代价吗？”智者问道。

Thranduil淡漠的面容出现了一丝裂痕，他几次想开口却说不出话来，只得点点头，才仿佛攒足了力气一般说：“我知道。”

Elrond抿着嘴，Thranduil快马加鞭疾驰而来的时候他正在后花园侍弄新培育的药材，他风风火火地闯进来，带起的气流掀翻了几株绿植。他健步冲到自己面前，直直地略去了一切寒暄：“El，那个魔法，教我。”

Elrond端着花盆愣了几秒钟，随即回过神意识到Thranduil在说什么。

诺多有过黑暗的岁月，大肆屠戮，亲族相残，而后又遭受黑暗势力的入侵。在族人中流传着一种魔法，在伴侣之间使用。那个魔法会让人忘记前一段生命的记忆中最深刻的感情，重生的精灵会放下一切执念重新开始新的生活。对于那些先辈而言，那是恨意——国恨，家恨。据说这是维拉恩赐迷途者的一次机会，而当重生的人们真正开始珍惜来之不易的新生命，并且有了想要守护的善念与情感，他们才会想起前世的种种。到那时，记忆还会在，而仇恨则会如轻烟一般飘散，荡然无存。

 

Elrond牵出一匹白马，通体雪一样的颜色，漆黑的眼睛眨巴着，蹄子略有些不安地蹭着地面。Thranduil想起自己伤势严重的大角鹿，心里又是一阵难过。马儿突然抬起头，仿佛觉察到他低落的情绪，凑上来亲吻他的手掌，温热的呼吸喷在Thranduil手心里，暖暖的，Thranduil脸色变得柔和了不少。

“我想你应该知道具体要怎么做。”Elrond突然直直地看向Thranduil。

Thranduil略有些疑惑地看着友人，在对方揶揄的眼神中明白过来他在说什么。他狠狠地瞪了他一眼，脸一红，翻身跳上了马背，轻轻咕哝了一句：“多嘴。”

Elrond大笑起来，拍拍马的鼻梁，顺了顺马颈侧的鬃毛，又整理了一下挂在马两边的布袋，确认装齐了足够他所需要的草药，这才抬头看向Thranduil，示意他可以出发了。

Thranduil攥住马的缰绳，看着站在一旁带着温和笑意的Elrond，心绪翻涌，满怀感激地轻轻说了一句：“多谢。”Elrond笑着摇摇头，“这个魔法已经太久没有人用过了，也不知道在矮人身上到底有没有作用，如果你真的能将Thorin带回来，还是谢你自己吧。”

Thranduil最后点了点头，腿一夹马肚子，马儿仰起头发出一声响亮的嘶叫，扬蹄远去。

 

Thranduil知道Thorin恨他。说恨也许并不准确，那种从心底里燃烧出的，想要将他与他的族人置于死地的熊熊怒火，不能简简单单用一个恨字就概括了。

愿你死于烈焰。

想起那句绝望的诅咒，Thranduil感觉脊背一阵发凉。那时山下之王如困兽一般被囚禁在自己的王宫里，昔日溢满爱慕和怜惜的眼神此刻淬满了怨毒，他看着他不顾一切地冲他喊叫，在囚牢中用力摇晃着牢门，嘶吼着他的名字，昔日沉稳持重的王子理智全失的样子让他的心像被尖刀刺绞一般疼痛。可他不能放他走，也不愿放他走。他无法冒将恶龙再次唤醒的危险，他的子民好不容易才过上较为安定的生活。而他也见识过龙焰的威力，见到过那些英勇善战的前辈被吞噬得毫无影踪，他不会是它的对手。

所以他要自私地留下他，不管从哪个方面考虑。他不介意背负矮人们的怨恨，只要他活着。

 

Thranduil快马加鞭赶到孤山的时候已经是深夜，漆黑的夜空黯淡得没有一颗星辰，得益于精灵良好的视力，他的行程并没有被耽误。只是一路的冷风将他洁白如玉的手吹得通红，下马的时候几乎抓不稳缰绳。马儿轻轻偏过头蹭了蹭他的胳膊，又扭头看了看自己身侧的包裹，示意Thranduil别忘了带上。他将脸埋进柔软的鬃毛里吻了吻，拿过包裹，然后拍拍马儿的头：“就在这儿等我。”马儿温顺地低下头，喷出一声响鼻当作回应。

Thranduil没有走埃雷博的大门，既然Thorin会忘记他，他就不该给他留下让人迷惑的线索。就让所有人都以为他是被维拉恩赐返回艾尔达的矮人也没什么不妥，至少无法求证，而他的心思也不会有人知晓。

Thorin的寝宫在王国的最深处，背面有一条幽深的小路直接通到他的窗户底下，这是他曾在Thorin房间里的时候Thorin自己告诉他的。Thranduil当时只是随口问了一句这通向哪里，Thorin就老老实实把详细的线路对他说了一遍。Thranduil扑哧一声笑了出来，年轻的王子涨红了脸，好像说出这个话是一件相当尴尬的事情，而祖父尊贵的客人现在却舒服地呆在自己的房间里反而成了理所当然。

Thranduil到了Thorin的窗下，房间里亮着灯，温柔的烛火点亮了整整一座山的黑暗。Thranduil仰头看着那个透出光亮的地方，眼睛有些发酸，那个久违的，温暖的房间就在眼前了，自己却有些不敢上前。

Thorin就在这里，了无生气地躺着，他是来救他的。

Thranduil定了定神，轻巧地爬上了窗边的一棵树，银色的月光流淌在他时不时从斗篷中露出来的衣服上，像一弯潺潺流动的溪水。他的动作很快，几下就爬到了与窗台平齐的枝干上，又趴在窗台下静神倾听了一会儿，房间内没有响动，这才伸手掀开窗棱，小心翼翼地爬进了室内。


End file.
